Unspoken Vows
by ToxiDOODLE
Summary: It's setted in the Tutor period of Konoha where three best friend made a single promises to a female and her mother. What is the reasons why it was made and would it ever broke? R&R. Rates; M - Violence/Gore.& Maybe some Lemons in Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well. I know most of my stories are poo. But for some reason I think I'm going to enjoy doing this one.

Sex, Blood, Murder, and Rape... Most things you can think of around the time it's based on in this story! So yeah, there is going to be lemons.

Yes it's going to be a SasuSaku story; they are like my Favourite couple... (:

But yeah... **I don't own this! GOT THAT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!** Just this... Odd, Story line ;D

But there shall be some other couples in here! C:

* * *

_(This is when we hit the main story! n.n )_

_Sakura_ – 15 years old, a politics' daughter, advanced in sword fighting (no one knows that!), she's Sasuke's best friend alongside Naruto and Hinata (And some others.) Mothers dead, fathers hardly home she spends most her time either in the Library, with her friends, in the woods with a sword or in the medical centre learning to help people And Classic she loves Sasuke!

_Sasuke_ – 16 years old, the kings son, advanced in sword fighting (Everyone knows that!), best friends with Naruto and Sakura. Spends a lot of the time learning how to be king, hardly talks to anyone apart from his friends and when his father demands it. Enjoys the woods and silence, hardly shows his emotions to anyone apart from his mother and Sakura when he was younger also has been arranged to be married to one of his father's political friend's daughter.

_Naruto_ – 16 year old, Commander of the kings army's son, Deadly with most weapons, always being trained seeing as he's meant to take after his father's footsteps after he has died/been killed. Best friends with Sakura and Sasuke, also has high respect for them both and enjoys their time. Is loud but has many scars on his body for talking out of line in school, his mothers protective over him. He enjoys the woods but hardly gets to go out unless his friends come and remove him from his training. Also enjoys it when Sakura gets all puffy over him and Sasuke fighting, his thinks it's adorable.

_Hinata_ – 15 year old, Commoner yet is one of Sakura's friends alongside works for her, she is happy she had found Sakura, her cousin works in the army so she was mainly alone until she got a note from her cousin (Neji.) to go to Sakura and that she would look after her. And so she has for at least 4 years while her cousin advanced in the ranks of the army. She enjoys brushing Sakura's hair even if Sakura thinks that she shouldn't do anything for her apart from be her friend. Has a major crush on Naruto (YES! HinaNaru! ).

_Pollutions daughters;_

_Tenten_ – 17 years old; wants to join the army but isn't allowed to, so is going to join it anyway.

_Karin_ – 16 years old; enjoys boys a little too much.

_Ino_ – 16 years old; is good at making things evolving flowers.

_Temair_ – 19 years old; is good with politics.

* * *

_(Their 5 – 6 year olds there!)_

"Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto the messy blond haired boy called back running in front of two other people them all trying to get away from the guards that where meant to be looking after them. Sakura was last and was also wearing a dress so it was harder for her to run than the others, as for the other person. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the Prince of Konoha. Normally Naruto would be where Sasuke was them both fighting over who was second as Sakura would normally be at the front.

"I... I can't! Sorry!" Sakura called sounding sad with herself, as she began to fall behind. Naruto then heard someone stopping and run backwards, when he looked around he seen Sasuke running back for Sakura. Sasuke picked up Sakura onto his back and ran for it catching up with Naruto, just the look he gave Naruto said that he had to leg it.

"T...thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered as she nuzzled her face into the gap between his shoulder and neck as he ran. She was hiding her smile while holding herself on him and her dress from the floor. Those nuzzle that she does send butterflies into Sasuke's stomach, and light his cheeks up. Each time she did one, the prince felt the same feelings.

"Prince! Come back! You're meant to be studying alongside the other two... Brats!" one of the soldiers who were meant to be babysitting these three children whiles they we're studying.

"Brats! I'll show you brats!" Naruto cursed back at the soldier, while running backwards so he could be looking at what the army man's face would be like when he did what he was going to do. He did hand signs then calling back "Mud slide Jutsu!" a trail of mud pusses out of Naruto's mouth onto the floor after him, spreading to a wide range. Sasuke knew right away it would be that jutsu seeing as he remembered when Naruto made Sakura explain it to him, So he took to the sides and jumping off objects which wouldn't be affected to the mud. But the way the soldiers faces where, they were pissed but at the same time embarrassed that a child was able to trap them.

"Sasuke! Finish them!" Naruto bellowed to his friend whom nodded back agreeing to what he was going to do. Sasuke did his own high signs, with Sakura on his back he flipped into the air, mid way he called "Cold Wind!" A gust of wind swirled to the mud cooling and making it solid so the soldiers would find it hard to escape, giving them more time for fun. By the time he had landed Sakura was shaking and blinking with her wide glassy emerald eyes, her pale soft hands wrapped around Sasuke's chest tightly.

Sasuke turned his head and gave her a soft smile "Where safe now Sakura... We won't let anything harm you." That comment, had always stayed in her head, and always been kept by the same two people who made it.

_(6 – 7 year olds)._

Little feet running, bushes moving by both the soft spring wind and the movements of people, slowly three children flew out of the bushes and ran for it with smiles and laugher all around them. Their destination was not only the deeper woods with the stream.

Leading was Sasuke and Naruto not far behind him, as for Sakura she was jumping and climbing the trees keeping a look out. All three of them had commoner clothing on so it wouldn't hold them back from being outside free as they wanted.

"Is it clear Sakura?" Sasuke called up to his female friend, waiting for her to appear or call out. No answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called again.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Blasted out with his loud voice. Still no answer to their calls of her name, something was wrong with her.

"Naruto... Backtrack the way we came. I'll remain here to see if she comes back." Sasuke gave Naruto the plan and orders, right away Naruto ran off through the bushes they had come from.

Sasuke just stood there listening for any small sound he heard, a kunai in both hands one behind and one in front so he would be protected if it was an 'any side attack'. But it was moments later when a large figure appeared, then un-blurred. It was a man who was holding something pink.

Wait... Pink?

"Sakura!" Sasuke almost yelled seeing pink hair blow in the wind, she was being held in a man with grey hair arms. Her face was peaceful, as if she had fallen asleep. He wanted to daydream at her like how she was right now, apart from the fact she was in a full grown mans arms. A faint growl lingered in his chest, he wanted to rip Sakura from the man's arms and take her away.

Naruto then appeared panting "Sasuke, where's SA—"He stopped seeing Sakura being held in the man's arms. He froze, his eye twitched and he just stared just like Sasuke was.

He spoke "my names Kakashi and I'm from here on in, your guard. I will always be there to bring you back if you try and escape. And help you train when you need me to. In other words I could be called a nanny." He was talking with his mouth hidden, both boys confused on how clear he could be heard even through a cloth over his mouth.

"Hn."

"'Kay."

Both boys said the words they said the most. Not unless you understand Naruto also says the words 'Believe it' just as much as the rest of the words.

"Can we have our Sakura back now?" Naruto asked like a child that wanted his toy back, Sasuke wanted to kick off about Sakura being 'their' Sakura not 'His' Sakura.

"When we return back to the study." This Kakashi person said as if it was nothing. But he walked ahead with a sleeping Sakura in his arms back to the palace; the boys couldn't run off without Sakura. So they had no say, but to follow the man. Both knowing something was telling them, it was going to be less fun and more boring and up tight from here on in.

_(8 – 9 year olds.)_

Sasuke was sitting there quietly tapping his pen while his tutor was trying to teach him about being a king. _Like hell I'll ever be a damn king when my dad's all for my brother, Hn. _Sasuke's eyes wondered out the window which he sat by his eyes looking at the leaves blowing in the wind, under something pink appeared. There was Sakura waving at him outside on a tree, she was yelling something he couldn't hear. He wanted to find out but while Kakashi-sensei was teaching him he had no chance. He looked away to look at his teacher staring out at Sakura, with worried eyes but somewhere in them he looked pleased about the Sakura girl having come for the boy.

"Sasuke... You can go out, seeing as you passed last month's tests, but just this once." Kakashi said through his mask trying to keep it as blunt and bored as he could.

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly he was up and running out of the room heading for his room to grab some commoner like clothing. By the time he got down to where Sakura was before she wasn't there. He called out her name, once, then again. Until he heard a giggle, his eyes moving as well as his body. He was trying to find this giggle, but where was it...

Out of nowhere he felt arms slipping around his waist then they tightened, when his eyes looked down he seen Sakura's pale soft hands. So small. So gentle. And they were wrapped around his form, this was something he enjoyed even if it was rare now a days.

Uchiha Sasuke was hardly ever aloud out, just the same with Uzuamaki Naruto. The only one out of the great Treo that seemed to be aloud most freedom was Haruno Sakura. All of this was because her father was one for the people, but also was never there for her. Her mother was dead... She died while saving Sakura, when he and Naruto couldn't.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

x - x - x - Flash back. – x – x – x

* * *

_The skies beautiful as the two Haruno females walked throughout the palaces garden, Sakura blossoms blowing its soft petals off its flowers all around with the wind. The wonder smells from the fresh water that had fallen the night before hand still lingered. Oh how much she loved this feeling of the wild beauty. She loved every smell, ever colour. It made her feel full and happy inside when she wasn't around her two best friends, both having a different aura around them both bringing the wild feeling back into her blood._

"_Sakura sweetheart, I know it's meant to be safe here but please don't wonder far..." Sakura's mother said in her softest voice. That voice she loved more than anyone else's. The one that brought her from birth, that was always there when you cried or had someone to talk about. She was the only one that knew about my true feelings._

"_Hai, Momma! I won't" I called out to my mother waving at her in my cool green and white dress, her mother loved picking out her dresses, but she had to admit she always felt like her mother was trying to help her live the life that she wanted for herself but never got._

_Everything felt so perfect even if Sasuke or Naruto wasn't there, not ever her father was around. He was never there for her like her mother was. Nor do I think he would ever be there._

"_Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto call out and he and Sasuke came walking towards me and my mother, my smile grew showing off my white teeth. They where let out from the meeting which her father was also made to be in._

_Then it happened as if everything slowed down. Sasuke's eyes changed. Naruto's face hardened. I looked as confused as I felt, I stared at them as I was walking towards them going to meet them into a hug but their faces told me an utter different story._

"_Sakura!" I heard an ear crunching scream came from behind me. It was my mother, even if I knew I was turning around vastly, it felt so slow. I caught sight of my mother running towards me, one hand holding her expensive dress she adored and the other trying to reach out for me. No... Something was wrong, why did everyone look so Scared or angry._

_Then I had seen it. A woman... No a man was running towards me holding onto a samurai sword, wearing all dark traditional clothing for the Samurai. He was coming after her but why? What was the reason for someone who was meant to be all for the people to come after her? Once it was so slow, then everything seemed like a blur. Naruto and Sasuke running screaming out my name as I stood there staring at the man coming towards me, was this really going to be the death of me?_

_But it wasn't I closed my eyes so tightly whispering that I was sorry to my mother for not doing as I was told. But what happened was different than what I thought would happen. It seemed like the light around her got darkened even if her eyes where closed she should still see a faint part of light, but was everything black, why? She opened her eyes to stare up at a blades tip not far from touching her face, but there was blood all over it. Whose? It was my mothers. My mother had ran in front of me. Catching the blade with her own body. The sound of blood dropping from her or the blade, both it didn't matter then. All that mattered that was that my mother was dying, and dying to save me._

_My hand begun to shake faintly as a stared, it was all I could do. Just stare at my mother's back which was gathering in blood by the second. Why? ... Why was my mother dying now to save me? Sure I was her daughter but I wouldn't want her to die instead of me. "Why..." My voice sounded broken and weak. I said it again... And again... "Why did you do this...?"_

"_Sir, why did you do this...?" I managed to choke out from behind a sob that was appeared stinging at my throat. I refused to cry in front of my friends even in a situation like this, but I could cry now right? Wouldn't I be seen as weak as my father said I was if I cried when my mother was now holding onto the blade that was draining her life._

"_You will never, never! Harm my Cherry blossom!" My mother snapped her voice sounding different, rough but it sounded like she was drowning. My eyes darted as I seen my mother's twitching hands move slowly upwards towards her chest which the blade lade in her._

"_You won't ever touch my baby!" She screamed loud enough for the whole palace to hear and more. The blade moved then ripped out of the mother's chest with a crack and a squirt of blood. Slowly Sakura's mother's back arched as she slumped. _

"_... Sasuke... Naruto... Don't you dare leave my baby..." That was the only words left that came from her mother's whiting lips, she spat out blood as her arms swung around with the blade towards the so called "Samurai", he blocked the first one but she managed to bounce it back into half of his chest. Blood squirted out to the side of Sakura's sight._

_She heard a crunching with a sudden squirt over a ripping sound that was it. The dripping bloody blade appeared above her mother's head. The person whom tried to kill Sakura's body fell down onto the ground into two pieces, but shortly after her mother fell onto her knees as tears ran down her face. Her body fell leaving a small blood covered girl in sight of her two best friends._

"_Sa-ku-ra...!" Both the boys where running towards her, but they looked like they were coming from miles away._

_Her eyes dulled so there was no shine. Nothing but a broken face, a broken girl. Whose tears streamed down the blood splattered face. She just stood there doing nothing but crying._

_A large door slamming open from the side of her rang in her ears, slowly her head turned towards the door to see her father running out with ninja and the parents of both her best friends. He was yelling out her mother's name... the Ninja were appearing out of everywhere checking the area._

_Her eyes followed her father, even if he fell onto his beloveds dead body right before her, there was no hugs for the daughter who was stained in her mother's blood. Who had just watched her mother take down a man and got killed saving her only daughter. To her father she was a mistake, he wanted a son not a daughter, the only thing he enjoyed about his daughter was that she was one either so much like her mother. Or two she was extremely smart, she was said she might even surpass her mother and father before she even hits the ages of 12._

_The only people that came to the little Rosette were Uchiha Sasuke and Uzuamaki Naruto. Her two... Best friends..._

_She tried to talk but got shushed by Sasuke as he brought his arms around her shaking body trying to bring her into something close to reality._

"_We must take her away from here, Sir." Someone said._

"_No... Leave the girl." A stern angered tone somehow made her come back to what was called Reality. Her father... Hated her?_

"_Why? You've lost someone yet you won't give a damn about the other?" Naruto began yelling his little heart out at man she called her father._

_Smack. _

_My eyes darted to see her father's hand raised and her friends face to the side. He... Slapped ... Naruto? A scream raged within her chest as it exploded out of her mouth. She ran out of Sasuke's warm grip as she stepping into the cold. She ran right at her dad until her fist was against her own father's cheek. Everyone's faces were frozen in shock at the turned away father and the panting crying little rosette._

"_I hate you... You don't even care about me. You never cared about momma cause you cheated!"_

"_You cheated on her with a damn maid! And you call me the low life!"_

"_She died for me! Selfish man!"_

"_She died for me! At least she shown love towards me and got love back from me! Unlike you... you little pig!" Everything that was in Sakura's head and memories came running out of her mouth into everyone else's ears._

_That was it. She knew she was going to get it... And she did. Her father tackled her to the ground and started laying punches to her small face. Adding onto her own blood to her mother's drying up blood on her face. He was so angry at her for saying the things she had said. How could she of known about the things that he had done? Whatever else she knew no one else should know o he carried on punching his own child._

_That was until Sasuke and Naruto tackled the dad off; Naruto started beating the crap out of Sakura's own dad as Sasuke came over to pick up Sakura's broken shaking bloody body. He held her close to his chest whispering her name to her and that she was safe... Safe with him. He wouldn't let anyone touch her unless they where a doctor who was going to help fix up his little Sakura._

**

* * *

**

X – x – End of flash back – x – x

* * *

"Sakura..."


	2. Chapter 2

OK, well I know I wasn't getting that many on Fanfiction liking/Reviewing my story but anyway people on DA pleaded with me to carry onto my next chapter.~ :3

So... Yeah. Here it is.

I don't own Naruto. Cause I'm obvs a girl not a guy. XD

**

* * *

**

_( 8 – 9 year olds.)_

It had been a while that Sakura lived closer to the palace than she used to, her dad might have hated her and loved all the other women in the household. But he needed her to be safe because there was a price on his head if she ends up being killed.

_She's my flower... you prick_. Sasuke snarled in his head while watching his brother Itachi talking away about how Sakura was becoming cuter and cuter each day, even if her eyes had still not fully got that sparkly... They lacked their shine. I could understand, even after all this time that her eyes still didn't Gilson just like when Sakura's mother was alive and smiling.

Sakura wasn't around much, all I knew was that she had been studying a lot more and spending more time distant from everyone else apart from classily me or Naruto. We never bothered running after her into the woods. 'Cause we knew she would be safe if she was going to the place we thought she was going to.

_Haruno Sakura..._ This was the beginning of my mind endlessly thinking of this one girl. She had pink hair and used to have blossomed emerald green eyes that would make me feel warm.

_

* * *

_

_( 9 – 10 years old.)_

"_This was it. I had to tell her before anyone else got to her, damnit why can't I do this?"_

"_What's wrong with you? You can kill a damn man but not tell a girl you like her!"_

"_You we're there when she needed someone, you got everything in the bag!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth running around the woods looking for the pink haired girl, wanting so badly to tell her something. He never found her, he missed her. Where was she?

It had been a while that the younger Uchiha son had been looking for the only daughter of Haruno. Sakura did have an older brother but he was never around, he left for the army and only contact Sakura, never their father but only Sakura.

It was getting dark... _I can't give up! Damnit no one is getting in front of this Uchiha to Sakura-Chan! _He ran faster and faster jumping around the woods left right and centre until he found a dash of pink. He stopped on his tract looking back at where he seen it. He moved around and ran back towards the place, when he arrived there was a Dancing Sakura. All by herself she danced with her arms up in the air pretending to have music playing around her, he leaned on the tree with his arms crossing his chest as he watched for a while. _Wounded yet so innocent..._

After a moment he jumped down slipping his body into the male pose in Sakura's dance, by doing this he made the girl gasp and her eyes shoot open to start swirling and wide at him. They softened as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn." He replied to her moving his arm around her waist tightening his grip as it was getting darker, the sky turning to the blue clouds and pink sky, almost as twilight. He moved first now taking the lead in the dance, both him and her moving closer towards each other as Sakura was the music. She played it with her eyes to him, she was all he needed, but the words had left his mind he was just at too much peace.

The moon begun to shine, how long have they been just dancing alone in the woods. They lost track of time, he needed to say something but what was it? He had worked it out perfectly beforehand now he couldn't remember a single word of it let alone how it went. The moons rays' sun on her pale skin making it seem so gentle and smooth, without actions one of his hands moved coming up and cupping her cheek. Her cheeks light up as well as her eyes. _Oh do you know how beautiful you're becoming Sakura? ... Itachi-onii-chan was right..._

He moved closer and closer to her, his breathe touching her lips they we're just inches away. When his eyes scanned her face, her eyes were closed, her rosy lips puckered, her cheeks flushed with colour. This was all from his close touch...

He moved, and stole something that was more powerful than the sun. He took her first kiss; he felt her soft warm lips against his cold ones. At first he was stiff, both them not knowing what to do really, but he took the images of what he seen his parents do and what his brother did with the millions of girls he brought home. He tilted his head a little to the side loosening up against her, his lips moving feeling hers move with his. They kissed like this like nothing in the world could be breaking them apart, blind to the world, even to the knowing upon them.

Itachi sat quietly in the dark watching his brother's lip linger with the Haruno girl he thought he liked a lot more than his brother. How could his own little brother betray him like that damnit! I thought he got the fucking hint that he liked her! She was **HIS!**

He sniffled a growl, before he darted off back towards the palace, he knew he'd head straight to his _Dear_ little brothers room... Waiting for him. He couldn't stand to stay and watch his brother and the girl he really liked. Why do you think he brought all the girls home? He was trying to make her jealous yet she was to blind, innocent and young to see it. He waited...

No one came.

"Where the fuck are you!" Itachi cursed in a cold low growl talking plainly to himself about his brother. A touch at the door, he stopped and hid out of the moons rays, his eyes quickly begun glowing into the sharingan waiting for who he hoped would be to enter the room.

A giggle, _damnit it's a not him. _When the good entered it was Sakura, not his little brother but the girl he was going to make his brother feel pain because of. He smirked darkly watching the girl.

She was wearing a flowing white gown, not something she would wear normally but it was cute. She worked it, the pattern was of green leaves and golden swirls along the bottom going up and stopping by her growing breasts. She was still rather young but they looked a bigger than last year. His lip flickered; he would wait until it was right... He faded.

Sasuke walked in moments later after Sakura had. He didn't want to do anything to her, nothing simply to lie next to her, holding her frail body in his growing arms. To breathe in her sweet earthly smell, and touch that soft smooth cherry pink hair.

He watched her kneel onto a weirdly enough large bed, and start to crawl all the way to the pillows. A smirk appeared across his lips as he watched her move, even when she leaned down and nuzzled her head into his fluffy pillows; he smirked and followed but simply walked around. He didn't dare to remove his clothing, damnit they we're only Nine to ten years of age he wouldn't consider doing such things like that to her... Well, not yet anyway.

He moved over to her, his arms slipping around her waist pulling her small body into his chest. Another word for this was they we're spooning with pink cheeks and smiles on their faces. It was a happy night, one of the little Sakura had anymore. Oh the wonders of the dreams they could dream of each other tonight, knowing that they where next to each other tangled up in a sweet innocent embrace. They wish upon the same night's sky that this would never end? This weird lingering love for each other, yet they would never admit it to themselves, but each one knew the truth about the other. They always cross each other's minds; it's like an endless circle for them. It never ends, never since the beginning so why not start showing it now?

_

* * *

_

_( 10 – 11 year old.)_

She was learning away in the library.

He was being taught how to be a rightful king.

And here Naruto was all by himself on one of them rare days he's actually aloud to stay off. _It's time for a kidnapping mission! Believe it!_ He thought like a determined child. By age we was almost seen as an adult, but by heart he would always be his childish self. Not many people understood how that worked, but his best friends did.

"Hinata - Chan!" Naruto called out running after a now stumbling shimmering black haired girl. The girl named Hinata quickly turned around to start at Naruto whom was running right towards her. He cheeks began to burn as her eyes begun to widen.

"Y-yes Naruto- k-kun" Hinata said in her normal way, all stutter and quiet. Naruto's reaction was bringing her into a big long, spinning around bear hug. By the end of it Hinata was spinning and clinging to Naruto's chest trying to get herself back together, yet by the time she was fine she seen Naruto smiling with blush on his cheeks looking down at her.

He broke free from her stare at her, looking away, raising a hand up to rub behind his head. Within a nervous laugh he asked Hinata if she was up for helping him kidnap Sakura – Chan and Sasuke-Teme. Of course she disagreed but he dragged her along anyway holding her hand, leaving a twitching glowing red Hinata stumbling/being dragged behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura mission;**

She sat quietly with at least Five books out in front of her, her now shimmering emerald eyes scanned each and every one of them, turning pages away remembering all of which she read. This was her home now. The library, it never betrayed her and never tried to hide things from her.

It was silent, but a riffle then heard. Her eyes darted up to look at where the noise had come from. Nothing.

She continued as if it was nothing until it happened again. Quickly she stood up pushing her chair back her eyes darting around like mad for someone or something. Until she felt hands appear one around her waist the other around her mouth covering her now screaming mouth. She wriggled around until everything went black.

_Mission complete._

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke Mission;**

This was a piece of cake, all Naruto had to do was say to Sasuke Sakura needed him.

He knocked on the door and opening it without getting permission from neither Kakashi – Sensei's, nor Sasuke – Teme's and pushing Hinata into the room.

"Sasuke – Teme! It's Sakura! S- She Need's you!" Hinata stuttered trying to act alarmed. And even if her acting skills weren't perfect Sasuke got right up and ran out of the room, right into Naruto's trap.

Naruto left Hinata with Kakashi to explain what's going on, silently thanking the girl for the help, and owing her something later on.

_Mission completed._

_( 11 – 12 year olds.)_

"S... Sasuke... –Kun" Sakura breathed out, her hands running down her body, faint pants slipping from her lips until she woke up from the bright lights coming and sneaking from her curtains, a light hiss escaped her lips as she continued to pant, really finding it annoying that was just a dream.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I dreaming like that! _Sakura felt a little ashamed and also hoped none of the maids heard her little... Name calling.

She sighed out, one of her hands over her pounding chest.

"Sasuke..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well my chapter two wasn't that big really but hey, this one I don't really know if it's going to be big or small but I sure know its juice!

Well this one's mainly heading for one/two age groups but a lot happens in one of them. So, bare with me because I'm trying to bring you all up their childhoods and histories together! So you can understand why they're like how they are when their older!

Ha-ha, well only one person of the public has gotten hints of what's going on, but she's helping sort of. As well as it's just fun to get the reactions (':

_

* * *

_

_( 11 – 12 year old. )_

It was dark when Kakashi-sensei had Naruto running out doing laps; push up's and sits up. _This is stupid! Should I be doing this in daytime! Believe it! _

So there was the son of the great commander of the Konoha army running around at god knows what time at night because he was apparently slacking off his training to spend time with Hinata, who he still owed for leaving under being questioned under his sensei's one eyed stare out. Bless she had been most likely molested and stripped by that... one eye!

He ran laughing lightly at the thoughts. After a while his feet begun to hurt, well all his legs begun to hurt so he thought it wouldn't be that bad to walk right? He just strolled around the area seeing a whole different world when it came to night time. But it was really getting too late so he started heading back to the area of which Kakashi-sensei would be waiting with his ... "book" _Porn book if you asking me! _

_Pant..._

_Pant..._

_Pant..._

He froze, blinking around looking for the thing that made the noise. He crept to a wall of the DIY room, which Sasuke, himself and Sakura had been working on, it was in the woods. All of them made it for if it was needed, say if they needed to hide or get away from everyone; the world.

He slowly leaned on the wall, ear to wood, his eyes wide from what he could hear coming from the other side. _Sakura... Sasuke... What are you doing?_

* * *

On the other side of the wall was Sakura and Sasuke... Rather busy.

Sasuke's hands wondered having undone some of Sakura's blows one of his hands fiddled with her chest the other holding onto her hip. He was grinding against her slowly seeing as he was rather aroused and it was all being taken out on Sakura. She sure wasn't acting like she didn't mind. Seeing as one of her hands ran through his hair running down his neck and stopping on his chest. The other had hold of his clothing, seeing as she was the reason his chest was shown bare also.

Sasuke's tongue trailed up Sakura chest area coming up her neck leaving her panting and breathless. She was sure being turned on in return for his affection.

"Sa- su- ke... – kun" Sakura panted his name, his name becoming more higher up as sasuke pinched through her clothing at her nipple. Her whole body shivered, both showing some form of love towards each other, oblivious to who was listening in.

* * *

Naruto's eyes had stayed un-blinked for a while hearing everything that was going on with them. His hand was gripping his top, the other covering his mouth slightly just incise he was about to talk, not even bothered that his cheeks were pink. Just the thoughts that he heard...

"_More..." _The moan was so innocent, it dripping with sweetness.

He stepped back. _Damn Sasuke-teme!_

"Who's there?" Sasuke's voice said husky, you could hear him shushing Sakura incise of anything. Naruto's gut said run. So he did, he ran faster than ever _I'm not fucking being caught in that!_

Luckily the next day Hinata told him everything and that Sasuke Never took Sakura's innocence just because of someone having being there. _Thank... Fuck._

Acting like normal was hard but they both got the hang of it. Yes, Hinata had to act. And she did it well this time!

* * *

_( 12 – 13 years old.)_

**Churches say there is a witch among us!**

What was hell like? Well this time it was. You thought war was hell? Sure it was... But now this was hell for Woman. Any woman named to be a witch. Was tortured and killed.

Sakura sat by watching girl and girl being hurt and killed. She was becoming sick of it... She wanted to do something but she couldn't do anything...

She was just the public's cherry blossom. _Sigh..._

She was walking quietly around the woods area heading towards hers and her friends hide out. She just wanted to be alone seeing as she had witnessed one of her own maids being killed for being something under the name of a "Witch".

_Maria... You were utterly innocent how could anyone call and blame you of being a witch! How dare they! _

_She was too young._

She wondered around the outside of the building running her hands through the plants. Taking in each smell and sight she could get, being simply her. She stopped for one glance back to make sure no one was there; she slipped inside the room sighing and slumping down after she closed the door.

"Maria... I'm sorry I failed you." She whispered before her eyes darted up to look at a hidden figure, all black.

"What is your name and how dare you enter here without permission to the owners!" she stood up and started walking towards the figure to try and see who it was.

Red eyes appeared from the figure.

_Uchiha..._

"Sasuke-kun... That's not funny, Show your face please..." She whispered coming closer until she was close enough to see it wasn't Sasuke. Nor any of her friends. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"I-ta... Itachi! W-what are you doing here!" She tilted her head looking at him questioning. He disappeared suddenly, that meaning Sakura had to stay alert incise of someone, or him appearing again.

"Itachi... I-I I really don't want to play hide and seek..." She whined looking around for the man. She searched behind things oblivious to that Itachi was towering over her the whole time.

The only time she realised he was there was when she felt someone grip onto her sides and slam her into the wall. "I-Itachi... W-what are you doing?" Sakura asked in alarm, now feeling scared seeing as the elder Uchiha was pushing her around and using Sharingan.

Her legs came facing inwards when she felt Itachi's hands wonder over her body, she wasn't really aloud to scream seeing as he had his Sharingan he could just eat her scream up. Make her think she was screaming, she panted feeling the man's fingers touch her sweet spot upon her breasts.

"I-Ita-Itachi! W-what ... N-no... Please..." Sakura was begging him to stop as the man was undressing her. In the end she got gagged by the ribbon that was normally around her waist. She screamed then, but no sound. She was hitting the walls hoping someone would hear her. But no one came. It looked like Itachi was going to get his way with her...

Itachi's hands had undressed her top rather quickly, but one moved up grabbing both hands and slamming them to the wall keeping a rock hard grip upon her small soft wrists. His free hand wondered undoing her clothing more and more, freeing her glowing ripe body into his sights. His tongue moved travelling along her shoulder, up her neck and to her ear. He nipped before whispering in a lustful husky voice "You've been teasing me for too long now Sakura... My brother won't take you, and then I shall..." Then his hands attacked her remaining clothing stripping her almost bare and free for the man's eyes to wonder against the smoothness of her body. It was arousing.

Tears had begun stinging her eyes _I'm too young for this! W-why? W-what have I done? ... Itachi... Please. No._

His hand cupped her right breast, his index finger and his thumb coming and pinching her nipple pulling and rubbing at it, this making Sakura's body shiver against his fingers, her cheeks exploding with colour. Oh how innocent she seemed.

He moved tying up Sakura's hands together so he could use both hands to his pleasing, his left hand now free it wondered down towards Sakura's lower half. Tracing images along her smooth skin, he touched her underwear line. And began removing it, but only a little enough for his hand to slip under the line, Sakura's eyes widening she began to wriggle not wanting it to be like this. She tried to talk, wanting to pled him into letting her free, she really wasn't in the right emotional state for this.

_S-stop! Please! _Sakura kept screaming in her head, it was the only place she could talk to herself. While she moved Itachi stopped taking grip of her breast making sure she didn't move while two fingers moved and rubbed against her entrance feeling how wet she was and making her dripping. She squealed moving against his grip, she felt tears burn at her eyes, she shakes under the feeling of his hands touching her at somewhere she wanted to keep save from men for a while longer.

Itachi chuckled, a low and menacing sound as his finger carvers into her, then slipping back out of her panties, his tongue flicking over the tip of the now shining finger "Mmm. Sasuke doesn't know what he's missing. Innocence tastes so sweet".

Sakura made a hiccupping noise as she tried then to tug herself free from the man's grip, she let tears fall and stare at him in fear of what he would do next. All she could do mainly was pray and hope that someone came and found them sooner rather than later.

Itachi would grin, his dry hand pulling the gag down enough for him to press the still shiny finger against her lips "Open". His tone would rough, leaving little room for thoughts that don't involve her opening her mouth for him. Sakura did as she was told, not really wanting to know what would happen to her if she didn't. It still didn't mean she couldn't try and resist against him. Her body shaking against his, her body seemingly in view she felt uncomfortable.

Itachi had then pushing the finger into her mouth, running it over her tongue, the shininess rubbing off, causing her to taste herself "Doesn't innocence taste wonderful?".

Sakura had her small chance, and she used it to as much as she could, so. She bit his finger. The one he had put inside of her, and the one that he had put into her mouth, her pink eyebrows coming in closer as her tear-filled face seemed like she didn't want any part of this.

Itachi simply laugh, as her teeth dig into his finger, his other hand would come up, the fingers wrapping around her neck, as his thumb digs into her chin, pulling it down, releasing his finger "Mrm. Good to see you've got some fight. It's not stealing if you're willing, now is it?" this leaving Sakura with an open mouth wide to cough feeling like she was being chocked, she squinted her eyes, as she worked on moving the ribbon from her mouth. Once it was practically of no use she, she mustered all the saliva she would work up and spat into the man's face.

Itachi was laugh a bit more shallowly, A bit more straining, As his now free hand would grab her breast, squeezing it somewhat roughly as he grabs the ribbon, throwing it away "I want to her your screams anyway. No gag really is better." Her whole face fell into a close as she tried not to let a moan slip out, that would be letting Itachi win. But she did feel her lower body crumble from the amount of pressure he applied on her breasts, them being in some kind of way her weak spot. His smile would stay eternally on his face as he leans down, taking the breast not being abused by his hand into his mouth, sucking her nipple and the flesh around it into his mouth. But Sakura felt sparks down her spine, knowing this was working. And that in the end he would win on making her moan, so she broke? She let a moan roll out of her mouth right into the closed off room. Even with her closed eyes tears slipped out and rolled down hitting where ever they had landed.

_How can I of let him win... you're not worth Sasuke if you can't even stop yourself from this mess! _Her inner was now screaming away inside of her head.

He would mutter something into her breast, the vibrations rolling through before her nipple would be clenched in his teeth, pinched softly, then hard between his ivory keys. Sakura almost screamed feeling the sharp pain put on her nipple, she started wriggling against his hold she begun pleading him. "P-please I-Itachi-san! W-wha-what have I done?" She carried on talking trying to talk herself from turning into an utter mess. He laughed at her, standing up straight again, looking in her eyes, the sharingan absent from his. He's not manipulating her anymore, He wants her to resist. He gets some sort of pleasure out of it surely "I already told you. You teased me too much, young Sakura."

"H-how!" She exploded demanding an answer, her eyes staring up at the man who was sinning her body, her eyes tear stained and shimmering with emotions.

He chuckled, his hand rising to wipe a tear from her eye "Have you not noticed your body turning into that of a woman? All the curves..." His hands would travel down her body as he drags that word out, gripping her breasts and then her rear. "That you've developed?" It was a simple answer, seeing as the answer was in sight.

She blinked at him as if he was a mad man, until he gripped onto her breasts... Her rear. She came out with a moan as her body tried to push back against his hands. His wandering hands...

"Heh, so I guess you like it a little rough don't you Sakura?" With a pull on her hip, she'd be spun around, so her ass was facing him, all pure white and virginal, only covered by her panties.

"W-what!" She almost whispered, now facing the wall and not looking at him, she blinked about the thought of what he could be planning. It hit her, her reaction was now to scream, and scream, and scream. Now understanding what the man behind her was going to do with her body. He laughed while his hands lashed out smacking her on her rear, listening out for the sounds other than flesh to flesh, sounds of arousal. And she did just that, she screamed with a shaking crying noise. The one hit making her body move forward and her breasts wriggle a little, seeing as she twitched. She cried out begging him. "P-please... Please stop..." She didn't like the situation, against all odds she was trying to ignore the pleasure out of it not wanting her to be taken like this. Itachi was grinning; his eyes on the pink haired girls smooth pale back and covered rear. His fingers pushed into the waistband of her panties. "This is really keeping my spanking from being effective isn't it?" his voice rung in her ears.

"No..." She was now sounding like her old self. The childish one, the one she lost when she lost one of the closet things to her. Her banded hands curled up slowly she didn't want to face the fact that this was going to happen, that no one was going to help her out of this. She felt weak, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Suddenly her body moved, all of it. She spun around using her

Banded hands to hit at him, as her feet shaking got up trying to move her out of the predicament. He grinned devilishly, his left hand rising, in her mentally weakened state he'd catch the blow easily, His one hand raising both of hers straight up into the air as he pulls a Kunai out of somewhere, stabbing it deep into the wall, hooking the rope onto the non edged part. She'd not be able to move it off; her toes would be just barely touching the floor.

She got spun around again, his hand crashing down onto her rear. "Sakura... Stop resisting. I don't care either way, but I imagine you'd like to enjoy your first time." Her head just bowed, letting her tears roll off her face and drip onto whatever was bellow. She shoulders shacked with her sobs, but her head moved side to side, a broken voice appeared "I... I don't want this..." She broke...

Itachi laugh filled the room, suddenly both of his hands slammed onto both cheeks of her behind. "It's coming either way, my dear..." His voice rough. She squeaked at the treatment of her behind, her body wriggled against all she only had a little fight left in her, she felt her body weakening. She turned her face; she didn't want to see him, hear him or talk to him. Let alone be touched by him. But her inner slipped out from under her broken feelings. She yelled out at him with her body thrashing against her binding. Her eyes dull in the shape of a glare she looked at him coldly. "Stop playing with me! I'm not you little toy!"

"Oh but you are now, little. Sakura" He pushed the words as his hand slid under her, and between her legs, his fingers moved rubbing harshly against her entrance. Sakura's eyes widened as her head fell, her knees turning inwards as her feet came up from her crumbling. She rubbed her legs together hoping to push his hand away. She was trying to ignore the fact of pleasure, the fast he was getting his way she just wanted out but she knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was her.

Itachi's grin shun, before Sakura knew it he was ripping off her panties from her body, and discarding the torn undergarments behind him. She panted her eyes down seeing she was naked. She was thinking to herself trying to gather anything left of her inside of her mind hoping that she could somehow get through this even if she was bare. Itachi's hands returned to Sakura's crotch rubbing at her now bare entrance "So you're now bare before me, little girl."

"Against my own will, Sir." she pushed out of her mouth. Her eye twitching, trying to stop herself from showing any sign of pleasure, but pants still remained coming out, making her chest push forward and backwards.

"You want this. You know you do" He said while his finger suddenly slipped in penetrating her, forcing itself all the way up inside of her. "Just feel how wet you are..." Sakura's head shook her head until she was entered. Her whole body squirmed up, her arms pulling her body up trying something to get him out. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling, this being the most sexual thing happen to her.

"You're going to get fucked tonight. And you're going to like it."

"Never." Sakura said as bluntly as she could before spitting onto Itachi's foot rather than his face, seeing as last time she ended up choking.

She got turned around, she through it was normal so he could do something with her, but no. He smacked her across the face suddenly and sharply leaving a stinging red hand mark on her cheek. "Yes. You are." He hissed with such lust and rage that she was defying him.

Sakura was left there with a turned face, her eyes wide. She had never been slapped before; apart from if you counted the punches from her father then nope, she was clean. She blinked in utter shock, unbelieving that had happened.

"O-ok..."

**

* * *

**

**CLIFFY! **

**Note: Ok, Well i know some people might of liked reading the... Lemon between these to, but sorry i don't think i want to continue writing up about it. Sorry to disapoint! R&R Please? (:**


End file.
